Talks
by KayliPumpkin
Summary: Prequel to Telling The truth. How kitty managed to other's about her secret.


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. This is a prequel to 'Telling The Truth' I wanted to add flashbacks to how Kitty told everyone about her eating disorder, but I didn't know how to put it in, so I just decided to leave it out. In this story, I'm going to add Kitty's parents (Even though they didn't appear in 'Telling The Truth' I'm going put them in here anyway) Logan, Storm, Everyone who I mentioned in 'Telling The Truth' Plus I might add The X-Men or The Brotherhood, as an extra. Maybe. Enjoy! Review!**

"Kitty, what is wrong with you?!" The voice of her mother shouted, while her father paced around the living room, with his hand on his forehead. Kitty had an annoying look on her face, with her arms crossed. She looked away, and stared at the floor, not wanting to have a conversation with her parents about what happened. Her father stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Kitty, answer your mother." He commanded. Kitty just stared at her parents.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. Her parents looked at each other, confused about why Kitty would ask something.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked.

"I mean why are we talking about something stupid like this!?" Kitty angrily shouted. Her parents glared at her.

"Kitty, you fainted! And you heard what the school nurse said! You're sick!" Her father shouted. Kitty returned the glare they gave her back. She didn't care what the school nurse thought. She wasn't even a doctor. And she couldn't believe her parents were agreeing with her.

"Yeah, Sick of having to listen to this!" She responded.

"Kitty, we're not ignoring this! Look... Me and your father are going to talk about this more. Go to your room for now." Her mother said. Kitty just gave a shrug and walked up the stairs. She didn't go to her room, though. Instead she hid at the top, where her parents couldn't see her, and listened to their conversation.

"Carmen, what are we going to do?" Mrs. Pryde asked her husband. He just shook his head.

"I don't know." He then grabbed a pamphlet from a nearby table. "We could talk to a few people the nurse prescribed, but I don't know." He said, as he scanned the pamphlet.

"We have to do something! I can't believe we didn't notice anything at first!" She exclaimed. Carmen nodded his head, still looking at the pamphlet.

"we didn't know. Don't blame yourself, Rebecca." He said.

"But we should've! We should've with all the signs! Not eating her dinner, exercising more often, not to mention the websites she visited!" She shouted. Kitty put her legs to her chest remembering everything she did. Spitting up her food, lying to her parents, the constant weighing, and Riley and her friends didn't exactly help with every comment they said to her.

"Look, I'll call Kitty's principal, pull her out of school for a while, and talk to some people and see if they can do anything." Carmen explained. Rebecca nodded her head, agreeing with her. They then hugged each other, and held on tight, thinking about their daughter and her condition. When Kitty saw her parents hugging, she decided they were finished talking, and went to go to her room, like her mother commanded earlier, while thinking what the next few weeks were going to be like for her.

The next day Kitty was forced to eat a little by her parents, even though she missed the taste of her favorite breakfast cereal, she felt like she was ruining all of her hard work. She was then driven to a psychiatrist, that her parents thought would be a good first start for her. She was reluctant at first, but slowly grew to it. She explained everything to her psychiatrist. How it started, why it started, and what she did to hide it from her parents. She was given strict rules, though: Her parents had to watch her eat, She could not be excused or take her food up to her room, No exercising for a while, and her electronics were taken away, except for TV. She didn't go to school for a few weeks, but she took classes online, and that was almost like being there. Kitty had to take it all in, and learn to live with everything her parents were doing for her but over time, she getting more healthy and was able to go back to school.

* * *

After few weeks of talking, and felt good to tell someone what she was going through. She felt things were starting to look up for her. Then her mutant powers kicked in. She felt like she was starting to get better. Be a normal again. That night when she fell through the ceiling, she felt like she was in a nightmare. Why? Why did it have to be her? It just kept getting worse, as Riley and Amy trapped her in her locker, she ran into that weird boy, who showed her his powers. She then meet that girl with the red hair who also showed her, her powers. Everything weird just kept happening, buildings coming down on her, she felt like she was losing control over her life. There must be something she could control. Then it hit her. She had control over her eating. But she made a promise to her parents to never do something like that again. But she had to. She needed control over something. So, when she went to live with the X-Men, she skipped meals, told people she wasn't hungry, and did everything she did with her parents. But Professor X was getting suspicious, so when they were eating dinner, he saw Kitty wasn't touching her food. Just playing with it, and moving it around her plate.

"Kitty, please don't play with your food." he told her. Kitty looked up at him.

"Sorry, Professor." She said. She twirled some spaghetti around her fork. She stared at it, not wanting to eat it. She saw the professor was staring at her, waiting for her to take a bite. She put it in her mouth slowly chewed, and carefully swallowed. The professor smiled, and went back to his own plate. Kitty forgot how good food was, and took a few more bites. She soon realized her plate was completely empty. She had a look of horror, knowing she ate all of it. When everyone else was finished and went to put their plates in the sink, Kitty joined them, and made a mental note to go to the bathroom after putting her plate away. When she was done, she ran to the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She grabbed her toothbrush by the sink, and kneeled next to the toilet. She put the toothbrush down her throat, and threw up. Logan was walking down the hallway, until he heard Kitty in the bathroom, he could smell vomit. Logan knocked on the door.

"Half-Pint?" He asked. Kitty lifted her head up from the toilet, and wiped the vomit from around her mouth.

"Yes?" She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Kitty quickly tried to come up with a lie.

"Yeah. Must've been something in the spaghetti. I'm fine, Mr. Logan." She said. Logan could tell she was lying.

"Half-Pint, open up." He commanded.

"Why?" She asked. No way was she opening the door.

"Because, the bathroom smells like vomit, you don't sound well, and the door is locked. Nothing about this sounds right. Please open the door." He said. Kitty's eyes started to fill with tears. She didn't know what to do. She slowly walked to the door, with her toothbrush still in hand. She unlocked the door, opened it, and wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly, tears falling down her face. Logan slowly wrapped his arms around her, and let her hug him. When they were done hugging, Logan saw the toothbrush.

"Half-Pint..." Kitty realized she was still holding her toothbrush.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Logan. My parents got help, but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry." She said. Logan sadly looked at her.

"Half-Pint, you've got nothing to apologize for. You've done this before?" He asked. Kitty looked away from him.

"I didn't eat. I've never had bulimia before. This is my first time. I thought I ran out of options." She said.

"And this will be the last time you do it." He said as he grabbed the toothbrush and set it down.

"Can this stay our secret?" She asked.

"Half-Pint, I have to tell the professor about this."

"Please, don't! Can't this stay our secret!?" She pleaded. Logan sighed.

"for a while. Until you get healthy, and stop this, then we need to tell the professor. And after that, we'll take baby steps, and you can tell other people, if that is okay with you." He said. Kitty looked at him, and nodded her head.

"Okay." She said. Kitty went and flushed the toilet, while Logan threw her old toothbrush away, and grabbed a new one. After that night, Logan watched her eat, and stayed with her, so she wouldn't do anything like she did before. She slowly got better with the help of Logan, and felt ready to tell the professor.

* * *

Kitty nervously stood outside of the professor's study, with Logan. It's been about a few weeks since Logan found her in the bathroom, and promised to help her overcome her eating disorder. And he did everything he said he would. Logan watched her eat, And stayed with her, sometimes in her room, and sometimes in his room. They would usually talk about training strategies, some of the kids at the mansion, and Kitty's school life, if she was having any trouble. Logan saw Kitty was pretty nervous, as she fiddled with her hands. Logan then gently put a hand on her shoulder, to help calm her down.

"Look, Half-Pint, I know this might be difficult, but just know that I'll be in there with you. you can do this." Logan said, and just to prove to her he was serious, he smiled at her. Kitty was kind of scared, due to telling the professor, and that Logan was smiling, as he normally didn't smile. Kitty nodded her head, and smiled back at him.

"Ok, I'm ready." She said. She then cracked open the door a little.

"Professor?" She asked. She saw he was reading a book by one of his shelves. He looked up once he heard Kitty.

"Yes, Kitty?" He politely asked. Kitty looked back at Logan, who reassuringly nodded his head.

"May I come in?" She asked. The professor put his book away, and went to his desk.

"Of course." Kitty then opened the door, along with Logan, who closed the door behind them.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He asked. Logan went to go stand by his desk, while Kitty stood in front of them. She rubbed her arm, and didn't make eye contact, as she was too afraid to. But Kitty lifted her head up, to see Logan was smiling at her. Kitty smiled nervously. She took a deep breath.

"Before... When I was with my parents. I was diagnosed with anorexia nervosa. Then after I came here, I just fell back into it. But Mr. Logan helped me." She said. It was silent for a while as no one spoke. The professor clasped his hands together, and smiled.

"I was well aware of your eating disorder, Kitty." He said. Kitty's eyes widen in shock. How could he know? She thought she kept it very well-hidden.

"How?" She asked. The professor chuckled.

"Your parents and I discussed your condition, while you were beginning stay with us. They told me about your therapy sessions, and more." He said.

'And I am a telepath, in' He told her telepathically. Kitty blushed as she was reminded that the professor could hear all her thoughts. Kitty smiled at him, happy she managed to tell someone, even if they already knew. The professor then turned his attention to Logan.

"And I am glad you were able to help her, Logan." Logan just waved his hand.

"Eh, It was nothing, Chuck. Just decided to help out a member of our team." He said. Kitty Smiled at both of them.

"Thank you." She said. She then turned, and left, saying nothing more. She smiled to herself, feeling like she got half of a huge weight off her shoulders. She then frowned.

"Well now to tell the others. Or try." She said.

* * *

Kitty Felt like herself again. Once she got over her eating disorder, and was able to tell Logan and the professor about it. She felt like herself. But she didn't think it was enough. She only managed to tell a few, and there was so many more people in her life, who don't know about her secret. She didn't know who to tell next, though. She kept thinking over and over, who to tell, until she bumped into Storm.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Storm." Kitty said, as she brushed herself off. Storm just smiled, and grabbed her book that she dropped.

"it's quit alright, Kitty." She said. "I should've watched where I was going." They both awkwardly laughed. They didn't know what else to say. Kitty then thought of something. She could tell Storm! Everyone thought of her as a mother-figure, and she was always nice to Kitty. Kitty looked down, then back at Storm.

"Storm, can we talk?" She asked. Storm tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked. Kitty looked around, and saw many people we're beginning to walk down the halls.

"Can talk somewhere else?" she asked. Storm smiled, and placed her arm around her shoulders.

"Follow me." She said. She then lead Kitty to the library. Kitty was confused about the library.

"Why the library?" She asked. Storm leaned against a table, and chuckled.

"Nobody really comes in here except for the professor, Logan, and me. Some of the will come, but it's quit rare. Now what would you like to talk about?" She asked. Kitty sighed heavily, and sat down in a chair.

"Well, you may or may not know this, but before I came here, I had an eating disorder." Kitty didn't say anything else. She looked at Storm, and saw she was smiling.

"What?" Kitty asked. Storm put her hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Kitty, I know about your eating disorder." She said.

"How?" Kitty asked. She then slapped her hand to her face in realization. "The professor, right." Storm nodded her head.

"He made us aware of your previous eating disorder, and the one you began to fall back into."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted us to know in case you were having problems. But I'm happy you're beginning to start telling more people." Kitty got up and hugged her.

"Thanks Storm." She said. Storm hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Now go get ready. Logan set up a surprise danger room session, so you better get prepared." Kitty groaned but smiled.

"Ok. Bye Storm." She walking away, and waving goodbye at Storm. She smiled, knowing she was beginning to feel more comfortable telling others about her eating disorder.

* * *

Kitty happily skipped to the door of the Brotherhood house. She and Lance were going to go out and see a new movie, Kitty has been anticipating to see ever since she first saw the trailer. She knocked on the door, and saw Wanda had opened it, eating a donut.

"Oh, hey Wanda." Kitty nervously said. She didn't really get along with most of the brotherhood, but Wanda was in-between. She did occasionally help the X-Men when they needed it, and she did help sneak Kitty in during late-nights, but because they were still on opposite teams, it was difficult.

"Hey." Wanda said, back. Kitty didn't make eye-contact, and played with her wrist. Wanda's face was emotionless.

"Is Lance ready?" Kitty asked. Wanda shook her head, as she finished her donut.

"No, he's still getting ready, but you can come in, if you want." She said. Kitty nervously smiled, and stepped into the Brotherhood house. Wanda closed the door, as Kitty went into the living room, and took a seat on the sofa. Kitty looked around the room, just wandering, but her eyes stopped on Wanda, as she leaned against the wall, with her arms crossed. Her eyes were going up and and down on Kitty. Kitty wondered why she was staring at her until she realized Wanda was examining her body. Kitty blushed, and wrapped her arms around her stomach, hoping Wanda wouldn't see how thin she was.

"What?" Kitty asked, as she saw Wanda kept staring at her. Wanda's eyes stopped going up and down, and made eye contact.

"Why are you so skinny?" She asked. Kitty looked surprised at why Wanda would ask her something like that.

"I'm sorry?" Kitty asked.

"How are you so skinny? You look like you're just bones." Wanda said. Kitty raised one of her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Well, some of the boys, minus Lance, keep talking about how you skinny you look, and you do look pretty thin." She said. Kitty kept blushing, and looked down. Should she tell Wanda? She is the only girl in the house. And it wouldn't hurt to tell more people.

"Promise not to tell Lance?" Kitty asked.

"Please, Lance and I barely talk." Wanda said. Kitty took a deep breath, before telling her.

"Before I came here, I was diagnosed with anorexia nervosa." Kitty said. She turned to Wanda, and saw she looked surplussed.

"What's that?" She asked. Kitty blushed, as she remembered Wanda was placed in an institution when she was younger, even though her memories of that were wiped.

"Well, It's basically where you obsess about your weight, and what you eat." Kitty explained. Wanda's face suddenly softened, after hearing about what happened to Kitty. Wanda went over and sat by Kitty.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't mean to bring it up." Wanda said as she placed a hand on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty just shrugged.

"It's fine. You didn't know. But, please, don't tell Lance. I'm not ready to tell him, yet." Kitty said. Wanda flashed Kitty a rare smile.

"I promise, I won't tell." She said. They both smiled, but stopped when Lance started coming down.

"Hey Kitty, sorry, Toad kept hogging the bathroom. You ready to go?" Lance asked. Kitty smiled, and got up.

"Yep, I'm ready. And thanks, Wanda." Kitty said. Wanda just waved.

"No problem." Wanda said. Lance stared back an forth at the two, but just ignored it.

"Alright, let's go." The two left, hand in hand, with Kitty smiling the whole time, knowing she could trust Wanda with her secret.

* * *

After Kitty told Lance she felt happy. She felt like they had no more secrets between each other. They were happy together, and that's all that mattered.

 **Yeah, I got lazy with the ending, but I didn't know how to finish it, so sorry if it sucked. But please review.**


End file.
